Selena Thunder and Super Dream Friends
Selena Thunder and Super Dream Friends will be the computer-animated television series that will be created by Ethan Kirchner for Nickelodeon. The series will be produced by KirchnerMation Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studio, animated by KirchnerMation Studios itself, and will premiere on Nickelodeon sometime in the near future. Development and production In mid-2013, Ethan Kirchner, when he was 18, conceived his idea for the series in which is said be inspired and influenced by the comic book superheroes, such as Wonder Woman; as well as the Japanese manga/anime, such as Sailor Moon. In 2018, Kirchner redesigned the Selena Thunder character and created several new characters for the series. In early-2019, he added inclusion, equality, diversity, and heroism into the concept of the series. In April, Kirchner redesigned six female characters in detail while creating and designing male characters who are known as The Z Boys. In June 2019, he also created Z-Bot for the show. The show will be pitched to Nickelodeon by Ethan Kirchner, and will be created and animated by KirchnerMation Studios using the open-source 3D animation software Blender (developed by the Blender Foundation); rendered using the open-source rendering engine Cycles (also developed by the Blender Foundation) on the GPU-based, AMD-based hardware; and modeled using the modeling/sculpting software ZBrush (developed by Pixologic). Characters The Dream Team The Dream Team are the main title protagonists of the series. *'Selena Thunder' (adopted as Selena Marina Baker) - a brave leader of the Dream Team with Canadian accent who was born by Queen Flora and King Zak from Planet Sierra and after falling down to Earth, adopted by Annie and Travis Baker; At the age of 34, she usually hangs out with her friends Trisha, Haley, Molly, Keisha, Vera, and Ace while working at Ethan's Arcade inside Vanguard Mall and they go out to buy clothes and eat at the restaurant afterwards. Selena uses the thunder magic power to shock the enemies in the fight and generates everything alive. She lives in the Raspberry Springs apartment with her friends as a roommate. * Trisha Lea Yang (also known as Trisha Sun) - a 35-year-old Chinese-American member of the Dream Team and one of Selena's best friends. Trisha is energetic to the team and assists Selena and her friends to find the way how to defeat evil and save the world. Trisha uses the sun magic power to make things brighter and vaporize the villains throughout the battle. During her personal life, she works at Chicken Jake's as a cashier and lives in the Raspberry Springs apartment with Selena and her friends as a roommate. * Haley Claude Brett (also known as Haley Cloud) - a French-American member of the Dream Team with long blonde hair, one of Selena's best friends, and one of the main title protagonists of the show. Haley is cute and sensitive to the team as she was told by Selena and her friends to get a grip and do something very important to make the world a better place. Haley uses the cloud magic power to deflect dangerous weapons in order to defeat the enemies during the fight. Haley is 34 years old (the same as Selena's age), works at the Vanguard Mall movie theater as a theater attendant, and lives in the Raspberry Springs apartment with Selena and the gang as a roommate. * Molly Leah Taylor (also known as Molly Cyclone) - a member of the Dream Team with red hair, one of Selena's best friends, and one of the main title protagonists of the show. Molly is patient-but-passionate to the team and enjoys hanging out with friends (especially her boyfriend Remy) after working at Cherry's Beauty Shop. She uses the tornado magic power to twist the villains when battling against them. Molly is 32 years old, was born in Seattle, Washington, and lives in the Raspberry Springs apartment with Selena, Trisha, Hayley, and Keisha as a roommate. * Keisha Summer Brown (also known as Keisha Rain) - an African-American member of the Dream Team, one of Selena's best friends, and one of the main title protagonists of the show. She is faithful to the team and believing everyone including Selena and her friends to keep an eye on a lookout for the enemies if something dangerous happens. Keisha uses the rain magic power to splash away the villains during the battle and heals everyone back to life. She is 36 years old; lives with Trisha in the Raspberry Springs apartment as a roommate; and works at Passion Fashion as a clothing manager.''' * '''Ace Whiskers (also known as Ace Thunder) - Selena's pet mouse and sidekick, and one of the main title protagonists of the show. He is comedic to the team and talks back to the villains in time to prepare to fight. Like Selena, Ace uses the thunder magic power to shock-absorb the enemies in the battle and generates everything electric. He is 26 years old, lives in Selena's bedroom, and usually hangs out with Selena and her friends during his personal life. Ace will be voiced by the series creator Ethan Kirchner. * Vera Julie Martinez (also known as Vera Rainbow) - a 29-year-old Brazilian-American member of the Dream Team and Selena's new friend. Vera is nervous-but-obedient to the team who is feared and scared of dangerous animals (especially lions), but was saved by her boyfriend Manuel and then later make new friends and decided to join Selena and the Dream Team on their next adventures. She uses the rainbow magic power to restore the world after battling against enemies and make something cute. Vera would first appear in the show's eighth episode titled "The Girl Who Cried Lion" and later become one of the main title protagonists in subsequent episodes of the series. The Z Boys The Z Boys are the deuteragonists of the series. Their first appearance will be the show's sixth episode titled "Calling All Z Boys". The Z Boys will be heavily influenced and inspired by such male comic book superheroes as Shazam and Superman; as well as the male-oriented Japanese manga/anime franchise Dragon Ball and such boy bands as Backstreet Boys and NSYNC. *'Chad Alan Altman' (a.k.a. Captain Chad Z) - the 35-year-old leader of The Z Boys and Selena's love interest. He is courteous and courageous to the team and leads his friends on many quests to take on and defeat their enemies to save the universe. Chad uses the orange laser shock power during the battle against evil. *'Timothy Satsuma' (also known as Tim Z) - a Japanese-American member of the Z Boys and Trisha's love interest. He is enthusiastic to the team and likes their ideas of how to solve problems in order to defeat their arch-rivals Dr. Rotten Abominable and Mr. Billionaire-In-Crime. Timothy uses the green laser shock power during the battle against evil. *'Kurt Lennon' (also known as Kurt Z) - a French-American member of the Z Boys and Haley's love interest. He is loyal to the team and helps Chad and his friends for the reminder on the quest to defeat villains. Kurt uses the yellow laser shock power during the battle against evil. *'Remy James Baldwin' (also known as Remy Z) - a 37-year-old member of the Z Boys with blonde spiked hair and Molly's love interest. Remy is charming, heroic, and humorous to the team and makes fun of the girls (especially The Dream Team including Molly) while hanging out with the Z Boys on the missions to save the world. Remy uses the red laser shock power during the battle against evil. *'Nico Daniel Pinkerton' (also known as Nico Z) - a 36-year-old Jamaican-American member of the Z Boys with Portuguese accent and Keisha's love interest. Nico is glad-hardening and pleasant to the team and follows Chad and his friends on their guidance throughout the missions. He uses the blue laser shock power during the battle against evil. *'Manuel Z.J. "Manny" Soto' (a.k.a Manny Z) - a 31-year-old Mexican-American member of the Z Boys and Vera's love interest. Manuel is humble to the team and usually protects Vera from dangerous animals including lions; he later makes new friends and decides to join the Z Boys on their further adventures. Manny uses the purple laser shock power during the battle against evil. He would first appear in the show's eighth episode "The Girl Who Cried Lion" and later become one of the deuteragonists in subsequent episodes of the series. *'Z-Bot' - a robot who is colorful, intelligent, and smart; he helps The Z Boys and the Dream Team fight against and bring villains into justice and custody. Z-Bot uses the automated gizmos and gadgets to do everything that he is using. Recurring *'Annie Baker' - Selena's cute adoptive mother who works at Passion Fashion as a cashier. She is one of the minor protagonists of the show. *'Travis Baker' - Selena's comedic adoptive father who is also a businessman and works at Passion Fashion as an assistant manager. He is one of the minor protagonists of the show. *'Cameron Baker' - Selena's 9-year-old adoptive brother who is an third grade student at Vanguard Elementary School. He is truly courteous and charming to Selena as he gives big hugs to her. Cameron is one of the minor protagonists of the show. *'Queen Flora' - Selena's careful mother from Planet Sierra and one of the minor protagonists of the show. *'King Zak' - Selena's overprotective father from Planet Sierra and one of the minor protagonists of the show. Villains *'Meredith' - a mean-spirited witch and the nemesis of Selena and the Dream Team. Meredith is fierce and jealous, and makes dangerous plans in the attempt to take down Selena and the Dream Team. She is one of the two main antagonists of the series, along with The Black Knight. *'The Black Knight' (formerly King Larynx) - an offensive black giant knight with African-British accent, huge biceps and bigger abs. He was born but being cursed by the darkness and then raised by Meredith as a adoptive son and second-in-command. Along with Meredith, The Black Knight is one of the two main antagonists of the series. *'Dr. Elliot Garrison' (also known as Dr. Rotten Abominable) - a 65-year-old most-corrupted scientist, hacker, and mechanic who is bossy, and makes gadgets to hack everyone and dominate the world. He is the arch-nemesis of the Z Boys and one of the minor antagonists of the series. His first appearance will be the show's first episode titled "Calling All Z Boys". *'Sir Richard Cumming' (also known as Mr. Billionaire-In-Crime) - Dr. Rotten Abominable's 75-year-old partner-in-crime and henchman who is big and richer. He is one of the minor antagonists of the series. His first appearance will be the show's first episode titled "Calling All Z Boys". Category:TV Series